Trip to the Therapist
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: What would happen if people the Doctor knows go to the therapist? What would they need help with? Sometimes they just need someone to point out the right path. Light, short chapters. Please R&R!
1. Trip One

**Hi! Another Doctor Who fic from me- this time not a crossover. It came to me at midnight- all the people the Doctor knows need therapy sessions.**

**Chapter One- The Master**

_So, you're one of the Doctor's oldest friends?_

The Master scowls. "Yes. We knew each other in the Academy." He hesitated, before adding, "On Gallifrey. We were more like brothers…" He trails off, lost in thought.

_What was the Doctor like as a child?_

"The same." The Master says dryly. "Exactly the same. He hasn't changed. Still obsessed with human apes, still bent on saving the day."

_So you changed?_

The Master makes a noise. "I suppose you could say that. The effects of the war have left lasting effects on me." His tone is final.

_Are you still friends with the Doctor?_

"No." The Master squeaks.

_Why not, Master?_

The master shrugs.

_Do you want to be?_

The master opens his mouth to respond, but shuts it furiously. "Why did I agree to this? Shut up you stupid voice and ask questions that matter."

_Are you an evil person, Master?_

"What an idiotic, stupid and unoriginal question." The Master sneers. "Of course. I am a destroyer of world!"

_You saved the Doctor's life? Saved Earth?_

"No comment."

_Would the Doctor forgive you if you apologised and showed him you were back to being yourself, like at the Accademy?_

"Of course! He's the Doctor!"

_The why don't you apologise?_

"…that's not a bad idea. If I'm honest, I want it to be like the old days, when we were only 126…"

_Thank-you Master for your interesting interview._

"Hm. Now if you don't mind I have more important things to do." The master walks from the room, in a pretence of a human un-affected, though later he is seen travelling with the Doctor in the TARDIS.

**And there we have it! Not sure where it came from, but there will be more chapters. =D**


	2. Trip Two

**Hello there! Thanks to all that reviewed and read the last chapter! **

Chapter Two- Rose

_Hello Rose._

She fidgets slightly. "Hey. I have no idea why I'm here- it's not like the Doctor left me unhappy, it's just it was over so suddenly and I have no idea what happened- one second I'm with the Doctor all happy, the next stuck in a parrerell universe!" Rose rambles.

_Are you nervous, Rose?_

"No." Rose says in a high pitched voice.

_Why are you nervous, Rose?_

Rose sighs. "I dunno. I guess I thought I never needed to see a therapist… I mean, I'm happy with John."

_You mean the Doctor's duplicate, Rose?_

"Hey! He is a person you know!" Rose frowns.

_Of course. What was it like to leave the Doctor?_

Rose frowns. "Hard. But, it wasn't like I had a choice… I mean… why am I here again?

_Do you love the John Smith, Rose?_

"Yes!" Rose yells.

_Then let the Doctor go, Rose._

"You're right. I keep thinking he's going to turn up, but really I've got him with me! John's almost exactly the same- and I love him, I really do…"

_Thank-you for your interesting interview, Rose._

"Thanks to you!" Rose shakes the interviewers hand and runs from the room. Rose is later seen with John Smith eating ice-cream.

**And that was chapter two! Chapter Three coming soon!**


	3. Trip Three

**Chapter Three! Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and just read.**

_Hello Martha._

"Hi!" Martha grins and appears relaxed.

_How are things going for you?_

Martha seems thrown by the question, but recovers herself. "Very good. I left the Doctor- I think I made the right choice- went and got work in UNIT. Promoted a few times and all's good. Micky and me… we're think of going solo together. A break from UNIT would be a good idea."

_And your love-life?_

Martha blushes. "Erm… I'm staying single for a while after the Doctor…"

_Why? Do you not like anyone at the moment?_

Martha hesitates. "Well- no- yes- well- kinda… but he doesn't like me at all…"

_How do you know? Have you spoke to him?_

"Well, no… but he likes this girl the Doctor used to travel with… in fact, he loves her and everything…" Martha looks at her lap. "I got used to unrequited love with the Doctor. I'm fine with being over-looked."

_Are you sure he loves this girl? Has he told you?_

"I guess not…"

_Maybe he thinks you are still in love with the Doctor?_

Martha gasps. "But I'm not!"

_Maybe he is over the girl, but thinks you are not over the Doctor._

"You're right!" Martha jumps up from out of her chair. "I'm going to talk to him now! Thank you!" Martha shouts her thanks while running from the door. She is later seen at the local pub with Micky Smith.

_Thank-you for your interesting interview, Martha._

**And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it! Please drop in a review. =D**


End file.
